


Eternally Yours

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always  knew what he wanted, but it turns out it wasn’t Sam at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> UST of the Sam/Dean variety inferred, so if you have an incest!squick, don’t read.
> 
> Based on an idea that Cande and I talked about after episode 4.14 (Sex & Violence) first aired, but I forgot about it until Cande mentioned it again recently. I decided to dust off my rusty writing skills with this warm up, and while the idea has probably been done to death out there in the greater SPN community, that has never stopped me before! Also, this is the closest I’ll ever get to writing Wincest, but it’s NOT Wincest, but it sorta IS…if you saw the episode in question you know why I sound confused.

Dean’s one “oh SHIT” moment fluttered by without leaving a trace, and he sat in Nick’s car looking at the flask in his hand in dumbfounded amazement. He did not understand how he could have missed this, how he could not have felt the bond, how thick it was in Nick’s soothing voice as he drove them back to the hotel.

How could he be so blind to this need? He thought as he pushed Nick up against the door when it shut behind them. Sam was gone, and that pissed Nick off, but Dean could take care of that. He would take care of everything, including Sam, and then it would be just like this, with his hand sinking down Nick’s body to palm his dick. It would always be _them_ , Dean and the younger brother who loved him, who was there and pushing his hips, thrusting into Dean’s hand as it rubbed the outline of Nick’s hard on in his pants.

“Yeah, buddy, I’ll take care of this whole mess. Just relax.” Dean used both hands to press Nick against the door, gently settling the younger man down, soothing his nerves. Nick was tall too, and looked down at him with canny but uncertain eyes. “Relax, Nicky. Trust me.”

He dropped to his knees, where he could feel Nick towering over him. It was familiar and yet strange, like a sensation he was looking for all this time and finally discovered. It was brilliant, with Nick’s large, paw-like hands cradling his head while he nuzzled at the kid’s pants. He nipped and rubbed as he undid the belt, the button, the zipper. Nick was silent above him but undulated and spread his legs, massaging Dean’s scalp and lightly scratching the skin of his neck. He finally let out a faint hiss through clinched teeth when Dean pulled his dick out.

“Shhh, I got you baby.” Dean pushed Nick’s hips back again, pinning him. He was bigger but he was younger, and Nick was not going anywhere without his older brother’s permission. Not ever again. Dean licked the tip of his cock and heard Nick whimper. “All right, okay. It’s okay.” Dean took the head into his mouth and suckled at it, working Nick up and calming him down, showing him that Dean was his, always and forever, taking care of him like this.

“Sam…he’ll be back…” Nick whispered, tucking a finger under Dean’s chin and lifting his face up and away. “You sure?”

Dean squeezed Nick’s hips, pushing against them, and smiled. “I’ll deal with that when he gets here.” He flicked his tongue out to swipe across the tip of Nick’s dick.

Nick shook his head, a small grin on his lips. “We could just leave…”

“No, I’ll take care of it. So we can stay together, right? Remember that? I’ll always look out for you…” Dean breathed out hot and softly on Nick’s cockhead. “Let me, Nicky, god…let me keep you safe…keep you…”

Nick’s head tipped back and he moaned. “Deannnn…”

“Yeah…” Dean groaned and shoved closer, wrapping his lips around the hot cock, sucking and pulling at it. Nick shuddered and finally melted into the wall, boneless and pliable under Dean’s hands. The way it was supposed to be, Dean making everything right and perfect for him. For _them_ , just like Nick promised. Dean wondered if he could live without this (the way Sam wanted to live without him) and he decided it did not even matter. Nick was here. Nick was _his_.

Dean set a steady pace, bobbing his head to move up and down over Nick’s dick, tonguing the underside of the head and sucking hard when Nick started to buck his hips against him. Dean almost laughed, and had to hold Nick’s hips still to keep things under control. Maybe he would let Nick get carried away, soon, once they didn’t have anything to worry about like Sam. Right now, though, Dean was driving and was just going to get the boy off, settle him down, and save the serious fucking for later. They had all the time in the world to make this even better. It felt so perfect that Dean wasn’t sure how awesome “better” would be, but he knew it was going to blow his mind.

Until then, he worked his experienced tongue at blowing Nick’s mind. It didn’t take long before Dean felt Nick bow forward over him, hitching little gasps escaping in time with the frustrated thrust of his hips, Nick’s fingers clawing into the meat of his shoulders. Dean went down to the deepest part of himself and swallowed as Nick came, groaning and writing under Dean's touch.

Dean released the softening dick from his mouth. “Nicky…god…” Dean shoved his face into the crease between Nick’s hip and thigh, smelling the hot, spicy scent of his brother’s sex.

“Dean, Dean, Dean…I want it, I want you, _please_ …” Nick moaned, petting Dean’s hair, and Dean knew what Nick wanted because it was always like this between them, no explanations necessary. He sat back on his heels and dragged his dick out, staring up at Nick. He put one hand back on Nick’s bare thigh, keeping them connected, and started stroking himself off with his other. Nick whimpered.

“Yeah, all for you. Just for you, no one else, ever again. Right? Me. You…oh, fuck, yeah…” Dean arched up under his hand. “You. Nicky, you…you…FUCK!” Dean came, bucking his hips and growling out his orgasm, straining every part of himself towards Nick. He pumped out into his fist then rolled backwards, incoherent, and Nick fell to his knees over him.

“Always mine, Dean. Promise me.” Nick leaned down and kissed him while Dean was still trying to breathe, but he nodded. He could do this forever, with his brother. He could do _anything_.

#

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORIA: I’m fairly sure the actor cast as Nick, Jim Parrack, was chosen specifically due to his physical similarities to Sam (Jared) – both men are 6’4”, ironically they are both from Texas, and they have similar builds and facial features (generally sharp, IMHO, which isn’t bad, just distinctive). Parrack, who plays the hulking, kind-hearted, very straight good-old-boy Hoyt in True Blood, obviously camped it up a bit when he played Nick and again, I don’t doubt that was not intentional. The producers drove a truck through the fourth wall a few episodes later, in 4.17 ( _The Monster at the End of the Book_ ), so it is not inconceivable that they were playing to the Wincest crowd in this earlier episode in a more subtle way.
> 
> Honestly, as much as I am NOT a Wincest shipper, I have to admit that the eye fucking between Nick and Dean in the car when they share the flask makes it impossible to read their particular relationship in any other way than sexual, no matter how many times Nick talked about being brothers. And that's pretty much where this whole fic came from!


End file.
